Ständewesen in England
Die allgemeine Entwicklung des Ständewesens bei den Angelsachsen läßt sich am besten überblicken, wenn man die Aufeinanderfolge dreier Wergeldsysteme beobachtet, die in England im Gebrauch waren, nämlich der Systeme, die in den Gesetzen von Kent (6. und 7. Jhd.), Ines von Wessex (um 700) und des Vertrages zwischen König Alfred dem Großen von Wessex und König Guthrum von East Anglia (um 900) hervortreten. Beschreibung Die Wergeldtaxen bei den Angelsachsen, die dabei in Betracht kommen, sind dabei nicht ganz einheitlich. Lokale Eigenheiten machen sich geltend, wie z.B. die kentische, auf Goldmünzung beruhende Währung, stark von der westsächsischen Silberwährung abwich. Aber der allgemeine Gang der sozialen Entwicklung läßt sich doch klar übersehen. Frühmittelalter Kentische Gesetze In den Gesetzen König Aethelberhts I. von Kent (* um 552/560-616/618) erscheint die kentische Gesellschaft, in Übereinstimmung mit den verwandten Rechten der kontinentalen Sachsen und Friesen, in drei Stände gruppiert: # Geburtsadel: Eorle (Earl / Graf) # Gemeinfreie: Ceorle / Churl (Kerl = Gemeinfreie Männer) # Unfreie / Freigelassene: Laeten Das Verhältnis der Bußen und Wergelder ist, wie man aus dem Vergleich mit den Gesetzen von König Hlothhere von Kent (Hlothære) (673/674–685) und König Eadrics (685–686) ersieht, folgendes: Der Eorlcundman wurde mit 300 Goldsolidi, der Ceorl (Gemeinfreie) mit 100 Solidi, die Laeten je nach ihrem Rang mit 80, 60 und 40 Solidi bewertet. Diese ursprünglichen Taxen hielten sich zum Teil bis in spätere Zeiten, wie die Leges Henrici (um 1115) (76, 7, g) von König Heinrich I. von England aus dem Hochmittelalter zeigen. König Ine von Wessex Die alte westsächsische Tafel, wie sie in den Gesetzen König Ines von Wessex (um 700) vorkommt, beruht auf einer Vierteilung der Gesellschaft: die Gefolgsleute (siþcundman) sind zwar mit dem dreifachen Wergeld gegenüber den gemeinfreien Ceorlen (600 gegen 200 Silber-Schillinge) ausgestattet und die den Laeten entsprechenden Welschen mit Wergeldern von 120 und 100 Schillingen; aber über die gemeinen Gefolgsleute ragen die Königsthegne (Thane, königliche Gefolgsleute) mit 1200 Schillingen hervor. Es ist schwer das genaue Verhältnis der in kentischer und westsächsischer Währung berechneten Wergelder zu bestimmen, obgleich die kentische Bewertung höher war. Die Hauptsache jedoch ist, dass die Aristokratie differenziert erscheint und der Dienstadel der Thegne und Gefolgsleute an die Stelle des Geburtsadels der Eorle tritt. # Dienstadel: Königsthegne (Thane) # Adel: Gefolgsleute (siþcundman) # Gemeinfreie: Ceorl (Gemeinfreie) # Laeten / Welschen (Freigelassene) Vertrag von Alfred und Guthrum In der dritten Periode, die mit den Verträgen zwischen Engländern und Dänen anfängt, tritt eine Vereinfachung der Wergeldverhältnisse ein. An "Alfreds Vertrag mit Guthrum" (ca. 878-890) wird ausdrücklich die Absicht hervorgehoben, Engländer und Dänen gleich zu bewerten (efen-dyre). Von den vielen Abstufungen wird abgesehen, und alle Angehörigen der beiden Völker werden zu 1200 und zu 200 Schillingen geschätzt. So bekommen denn die vollfreien Nordmänner sowie die verschiedenen Klassen der Thegne das höchste Wergeld, während englische Bauern, dänische Freigelassene und vermutlich Leute des Standes der höheren Welschen oder Laeten, alle zu 200 Schillingen geschätzt werden. Diese Maßregel, die ursprünglich durch den Wunsch hervorgerufen war, bestimmte Gleichungsetzungen zwischen Männern verschiedenen Stammes zu erzielen, bürgerte sich ein, und in allen späteren Quellen liest man nur von Twyhyndemen und Twelvehyndemen. # Twelvehyndemen: Vollfreie Nordmänner / Thegne # Twyhyndemen: dänische Freigelassene / englische Bauern / höhere Welschen u. Laeten Hochmittelalter thumb| Allerdings nahm die Bedeutung der Wergelder mit der Lockerung der Sippenverbände und der Steigerung öffentlich rechtlicher Strafen stetig ab. Die Resultate der ständischen Entwicklung beim Übergang zur normannischen Periode (1066-1154) lassen sich in Verbindung mit den Wergeldtarifen nicht mehr übersehen. Im Domesdaybuch wird die Bevölkerung, abgesehen von Unterabteilungen, in die zwei großen Klassen der liberi und der villani gegliedert. Zu den ersten gehören einerseits die Ritter (milites), die sich an die frühere Thegnschaft anschließen, andrerseits die Sokemanni, die den bevorzugten Teil des Bauernstandes repräsentieren. Die Villanen (Nicht-adlige Landbewohner), mit den sich ihnen anschließenden bordarii und cotarii, machen die zweite Hauptgruppe aus. Außerdem kommt in den verschiedenen Grafschaften eine gewisse Anzahl von servi vor (etwa 25.000 gegen ungefähr 200.000 Haushaltungen von Villanen und Bordariern und etwa 35.000 Haushaltungen von Freien aller Art). Domesday Book and Beyond (Internet Archive): Three Essays in the Early History of England. Frederic William Maitland. University Press, 1907. # Liberi: Freie ## Milites: Ritter als Nachfolge der früheren Thegn ## Sokemanni: Groß-Bauern (Erbbauern) # Villani: Nicht-adlige Landbewohner, bordarii (Kleinbauern) und cotarii (Landarbeiter?). # Servi: Unfreie (in einigen Gegenden) Der rechtliche Grund des Unterschieds zwischen Freien und Unfreien in der Klassifikation des Domesdaybuchs ist bereits in dem Gegensatz zwischen Leuten, die vor den öffentlichen Gerichten ihren Gerichtsstand hatten, und denjenigen unter privater Jurisdiktion zu suchen. Im 12. Jhd. wurde dieser Grundsatz zur anerkannten und scharf zugespitzten Regel. Im 11. Jhd. bereiten sich diese Verhältnisse langsam weiter aus. Der allgemeine Gang der ständischen Entwicklung in England wird also durch eine allmähliche Aristokratisierung der Gesellschaft gekennzeichnet. Der Stand der Gemeinfreien zerfällt im Lauf der Periode, während der Dienstadel einerseits, die Halbfreien andererseits an Bedeutung und Zahl gewinnen. (Siehe auch Artikel Ceorl, Eorl, Thegn, Sklaven, Halbfreie). Verwandte Themen Quellen * Tribal custom in Anglo-Saxon law: being an essay supplemental to (1) 'The English village community', (2) 'The tribal system in Wales' (Internet Archive). Frederic Seebohm. London; New York: Longmans, Green, 1902. * Studies on Anglo-Saxon institutions (Google Books). Hector Munro Chadwick. University press, 1905. * The origin of the English nation (Internet Archive). Hector Munro Chadwick. Cambridge At the University Press, 1907. * The Constitutional History of England in Its Origin and Development .. (Internet Archive). William Stubbs. The Clarendon press, 1875. * The growth of the manor (Internet Archive). Sir Paul Vinogradoff. London, Sonnenschein, 1905. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 4. Johannes Hoops, 1918-1919. S. 273 f. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Stände Kategorie:Staatswesen in England